ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel v. DC: Rise of the Villians
Plot After the end of Marvel v. DC Part 3 Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) goes back and time and ties up Lex Luthor (Jesse Einsberg) and The Joker (Callan Mulvey) and pushes them out of the building and breaks the time machine, and none of the war in Marvel v. DC never happens. Later Superman (Henry Cavill) and Batman (Ben Affleck) find Lex and the Joker and when they are about to cut the rope, Harley Quinn (Rooney Mara) and Mercy Graves (Tao Okamoto) come out and threten to kill them. Then Maxwell Lord (Julian McMahon) flys in a helicopter and pciks up the Joker and Lex. Then he drives the airplane by Harley Quinn and Mercy Graves and they get in. The Harley Quinn presses a button and the whole LexCorp building blows up with Batman and Superman still on it. Then Harley yells "Good luck surving, Superman! Kryptonite was in it!" Meanwhile Lois Lane (Amy Adams) and Jimmy Olsen (Scoot McNairy) are working at the Daily Plant and look out the window and see Superman and Batman on the top, and then they saw it explode. Lois sees and rushes to her car, with Jimmy behind her. On the top of a building nearby Catwoman (Emily Blunt) and Catgirl (Demi Lovato) are watching as well. When Catwoman sees she rushes to the remains of LexCorp and while shes going to see Catgirl robs a jewlery store. Catwoman is by Batman's side and waiting for him to wake up. He finally does and he flys away, and Catwoman goes back to Catgirl and steals Jewlery. Lois finally arrives and tries to get to the remains of LexCorp but cops hold her back but she breaks free. Superman is having flashes of flashbacks he dosen't remember: Them arriving in a different dimension, and taking down the other demension. He wakes up with Lois holding his hand, and he flys with her still holding on, and he takes her to a rooftop of a building. He tells her about his dream while he was unconsious. Lois says she isn't sure that is real, but said she believed him. Superman flys Jimmy and Lois back to the Daily Planet. Meanwhile Bruce Wa is on his way back to Gotham Cast DC Heroes *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Morris Chestnut as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Chris Pine as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Prince Orin/Aquaman *Matt Bomer as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Liam Hmesworth as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Daniel Radcliffe as Robin/Tim Drake *Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Logan Lerman as Red Robin *Emma Stone as Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Amber Heard as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Teresa Palmer as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl *Joe Manganiello as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Lyndsy Fonseca as Huntress *Yvonne Strahovski as Black Canary *Ali Liebert as Lady Blackhawk *Emilia Clarke as Dove *Emma Watson as Hawk *Rhona Mitra as Big Barda *Ashley Greene as Black Alice *Emily Blunt as Catwoman *Ziyi Zhang as Katana *Magge Q as Lady Shiva *Penelope Cruz as Gyspy *Scarlett Johansson as Power Girl *Emily Browning as Misfit *Keira Knighly as Manhunter *Freema Agyeman as Vixen *Stephanie Jacobsen as Judomaster *Brandon Molale as Shazam *Idris Elba as Steel/John Henry Irons *Ewan McGregor as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Julia Voth as Zatanna/Zantanna Zatara *Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian *Cary Elwes as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny *Ryan Kwanten as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Clive Owen as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Andrew Lincoln as Deadman/Boston Brand *Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Justin Bartha as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord *Will Smith as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Evan Rachel Wood as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Jennifer Lawrence as Starfire/Koriand'r * Elizabeth Gillies as Raven/Rachel Roth *Mark Whalberg as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner *Kit Harington as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *Riz Ahmed as Green Lantern/Simon Baz *Pierce Brosnan as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Lauren Cohan as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Lobo *Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen *Penn Badgley as Tempest/Cal Durham *Adelaide Kane as Troia/Donna Troy *Brant Daughtery as Superboy/Kon-El *Kirsten Prout as Miss Martian/M'Gann M'orrz *Callan McAuliffe as Changeling/Garfield Logan *Anna Sophia Robb as Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark *Michelle Rodrigue as The Question/Renee Montoya *Keira Knighyley as Manhunter/Kate Spencer *Adelaide Kane as Wondergirl/ Donna Troy *Mark Wahlberg as Firestorm/Ronald Roy Raymond *Seann William Scott as Deadman/Boston Brand *Rosario Dawson as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu *Lou Ferrigno as Frankenstein *Jake Gyllenhall as Shade/Rac Shade *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Ashton Kutcher as Zan (Wonder Twins) *Mila Kunis as Jayna (wonder twins) * Keanu Reeves as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brain *Michael Trevino as Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes *Channing Tatum and Jimmy Bennett (kid) as William Baston/Captain Marvel *Sam Worthington as Red Tornado/John Smith *Alan Rickman as The Spectre/Axtar *Cameron Monaghan as Kid Flash/Wally West *Jaden Smith as Static/Virgil Hawkins *Ariana Grande as Artemis/Artemis Crook *Johnny Yong Bosch as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam *Matt Bomer as Blue Beatle/Ted Kord *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * Eliza Dushku as Fire/Beatriz da Costa *Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Chris Evans as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Jensen Ackles as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Eric Bana as Wildcat/Ted Grant *John Boyega as Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm *Denzel Washington as Black Lighting *Michael B. Jordan as Batwing *Saoirse Ronan as Mia Dearden/Speedy *Johnathan Bennett as Batman Beyond *Scott Caan as Azael/Jean-Paul Valley *Kristin Kruek as Black Bat *Sara Paxton as Flamebird *Ryan Reynolds as Nightrunner *Emily Browning as Misfit *George Clooney as Knight *Matthew Lanter as Conner Hawke/Green Arrow *Ron Pearlman as Etrigan *Stacy Ferguson as Phantasm *Miranda Kerr as Thorn *Rosario Dawson as Onyx *Jessica Alba as Tarantula *Eric Bana as Metamorpho *Zoe Saldana as Thunder *Daneel Harris as Grace *Ryan Gosling as Ragma *Jena Malone as Carrie Kelley/Robin *Diana Argon as Stargirl *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Sara Paxton as Arisia Rrab *Christian Serratos as Aquagirl *AnnaLynne McCord as Bombshell *Olivia Munn and Ashlyn Sanchez (kid) as Mary Baston/Mary Marvel *Olivia Wilde as Starling *Henry Simmons as Steel *Ian McKellen as Shazam *Thomas Dekker as Captain Marvel Jr. *Rowan Blanchard as Iris West II/Impulse *Lily Collins as Jesse Chambers *David Anders as Max Murcury *Hugh Laurie as Phantom Stranger/Judas Iscariot *Mila Kunis as Black Orchrid/Alba Garcia *Keanu Reeves and Vin Diesal (voice) as Swamp Thing/Alec Holland *Gemma Arterton as Mera *Devon Aoki as Shado *Taylor Momsen as Arrowette *Charlie Hunnam as Green Arrow *Alexander Ludwig as Red Arrow *Lucas Till as Connor Hawke *Ashley Hinshaw as Speedy *Olivia Wild as Starling Marvel Heroes *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rogue/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Adan Canto as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Gemma Arterton as Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock *Rinko Kikuchi as Armor/Hisako Ichiki *Miles Teller as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Jamie Bell as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy **Nicholas Hoult as Young Beast/Hank McCoy *Stephan Lang as Cable *Taylor Kitsch as Gambit/Remy LeBeau **Channing Tatum as 80's Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Stephan Lang as Cable *Don Cheadle as War Machine/Iron Patriot/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as The Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Michelle Ryan as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Keanu Reeves as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Namor *Rupert Penry-Jones as Captain Britain/Brian Braddock *Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman *Matt Damon as U.S. Agent/John Walker *Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Ethan Hawke as Toxin/Patrick Mulligan *Aldis Hodge as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson *Yvonne Strahovski as Dagger/Tandy Bowen *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendell Vaughn *Sean Maher as Adam Warlock *Brad Pitt as Major Victory/Vance Astro *Alexa Havins as Martyr/Phyla-Vell *Dichen Lachmen as Mantis *Doug Jones as Bug *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *J. August Richards as Deathlok/Mike Peterson *Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird/Bobbi Morse *Allie Grant as Gert *Tom Welling as Chase Stein *Ellen Wong as Nico Minoru *Tristen Wilds as Alex Wilder *Dakota Fanning as Karolina Dean *Joey King as Molly Hayes *Aurora Fearnley as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Gretel Ashzinger as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/ The Wasp *Sam Claffin as Richard Rider/Nova * Jared Padalecki as Adam Warlock *Liv Tyler as Elizabeth "Betty" Ross/ Red She-Hulk *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Daniel Radcliffe as Doctor Strange *Jamie Ray Newman as Jessica Jones/Jewe *Jenson Ackles as Iron Fist *Mars Crain as Luke Cage/Power Man * David Boreanaz as Namor *Karen Gillan as Spider-Girl/May Parker *Jaden Smith as Miles Morales *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/ Black Cat *Kristen Stewart as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Kevin Pennington as Ka-Zar *Alice Eve as Shanna *Lady GaGa or Dianna Agron as Dazzler *Jamie Chung as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Dominic Monaghan as Christiphor Bradley/Bolt *Jamie Alexander as X-23 *Andy Serkis as Caliban *Charlie Hunnam as Shatterstar/Gaveedra Seven *Juno Temple as Boom-Boom/Tabitha Smith *Joseph Gatt as Deathlok Prime *Luke Evans as Fantomex *Moon Bloodgood as Dani Moonstar *Burn Gorman as Vanisher *Yago Munoz as Rictor *Cayden Boyd as Cannonball *Skyler Samuels as Magma *Dan Curtis Lee as Prodigy *Krisondra Daigneault as Karma *Keira Knighly as Wolfsbane *Graham Patrick Martin as Cypher *DJ Qualls as Warlock *Kevin Dillion as Alexi Shostakov/Ronin *Bobby Campo as Robby Reynolds/Sentry *Patrick Dempsey as Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Amanda Bynes as Squirrel Girl *Abbie Cornish as Valkyrie *Kaley Cuoco as Dagger *Michelle Ryan as Spider-Woman *Bridget Mendler as Julia Power *Willow Shields as Klara Prast *Keira Knighley as Firestar *Ashley Greene as Rachel Summers *Hayley Kiyoko as Armor *Ophelia Lovibond as Blindfold *Leven Rambin as Hope Summers *Amanda Righetti as Abigail Brand *Karen Gillian as Siryn *Keke Palmer as Xavin *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Michael Jai White as Blade *Alexander Felici as Nate Grey/X-Man *Byrce Hodgson as Artie Maddicks *Cameron Bright as Jimmy/Leech *Daniel Henney as David North/Agent Zero/Maverick *Brandon Routh and Jason Issacs (Voice) as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Ian Somerhalder as Ghost Rider *Rachel Leigh Cook as Songbird *Julia Voth as Elektra *Liev Schreiber as The Punisher * Skandar Keynes as Billy Kaplan *Jake Abel as Tommy Sheppard *John Boyega as Eli Bradley *Josh Hutcherson as Iron Lad/Vision *Lucy Hale as Kate Bishop *Alexander Ludwig as Noh-Varr *Naya Rivera as America Chavez *Alex Pettyfer as Dorrek VIII *Elle Fanning as Cassie Lang *TBA as Prodigy/David Alleyne *Josh Peck as Cannonball *Vanessa Hudgens as Mirage * Rooney Mara as Sage *Chloe Grace-Mortez as Marvel Girl * Matt Lanter as Chamber *The Bella Twins as M-Twins *Minka Kelly as Tigra *Lauren Cohan as Julia Carpenter *David Boneanaz as Wonder Man *Matt Damon as US Agent *Monica Raymund as Firebird *Amaury Nolasco as Living Lightning *Sam Worthington as Jim Hammond *Nolan North as Moon Knight *Josh Hopkins as Darkhawk *Emily Blunt as Domino *Cathrine Zeta-Jones as Death *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Joe Manganiello as Hercules *Keira Knightly as Angela *Freya Mavor as Pixie *Mei Meloncon as Kwannon *Priyanka Chopra as Psylocke *Ashley Benson as Polaris *Hilary Duff as Magik * Ryan Gosling as Havok *Jodie Foster as Jocasta *Rooney Mara as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iggy Azaela as Lady Deadpool *Booboo Stewart as Hiro Hamada **Scott Adsit as Baymax **Anna Sophia Robb as Honey Lemon **Ellen Wong as Gogo Tomago **Will Smith as Wasabi **Neil Patrick Harris as Fred **Gemma Arterton as Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock **Rinko Kikuchi as Armor/Hisako Ichiki **Rachel Weisz as Jade Claw **Hannah New as Clea **Ken Watanabe as The Ancieant One **TBA as Cagliostro **Takeshi Kaneshiro as Wong **Ron Pearlman as Dormammu **John-Rhys Davies as Baron Mordo **Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts **Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks **Ryan Gosling as Ghost Rider **Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Namor **Summer Glau as X-23/Laura Kinney **Rupert Penry-Jones as Captain Britain/Brian Braddock **Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman **Matt Damon as U.S. Agent/John Walker **Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector **Ethan Hawke as Toxin/Patrick Mulligan **Aldis Hodge as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson **Yvonne Strahovski as Dagger/Tandy Bowen **Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider **Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendell Vaughn **Sean Maher as Adam Warlock **Brad Pitt as Major Victory/Vance Astro **Alexa Havins as Martyr/Phyla-Vell **Dichen Lachmen as Mantis **Doug Jones as Bug **Charlie Hunnam as Adam Warlock **Sara Foster as Moondragon **Sam Claffin as Nova **Kelly Hu as Mantis **Doug Jones as Bug **Emilie Ullerup as Martyr **Jensen Ackles as Quasar DC Villians *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Andrew Scott as The Joker *Jason Isaacs as Sinestro *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas *Joel Edgerton as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Ben Whishaw as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Timothy Spall as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Sharlto Copley as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Michael C. Hall as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Billy Crudup as Brainiac *Rooney Mara as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Christopher Lambert as Ra's al Ghul *Mila Kunis as Talia al Ghul *Mel Gibson as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Chirstina Hendricks as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Dominic West as Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Matthew Goode as Hush/Thomas Elliot *Jeff Goldblum as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom *Tom Lister Jr. as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Derek Mears as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Colin Farrell as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Jared Harris as Hugo Strange *Javier Bardem as Bane *Jim Caviezel as Metallo/John Cobern *Norman Reedus as Parasite/Rudy Jones *Maggie Grace as Livewire/Leslie Willis *Jason Clarke as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Rufus Sewell as Vandal Savage *Clive Owen as Maxwell Lord *Brandon Routh as Bizarro *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam *Antje Traue as Faora *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ocean Master/Orm Marius *Will Smith as Black Manta *Michael Shannon as Dru-Zod/General Zod *Katheryn Winnick as Cheetah/Priscilla Rich *Antje Traue as Faora-UI/Faora *CGI Makeup as Nam-Ek *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em || * Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner *Arielle Kebbel as Enigma *Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Keith Urban as Cluemaster/Arthur Brown *Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Eva Green as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Liam McIntyre as Captain Boomerang/George Harkness *Chadwick Boseman as Black Spider/Derrick Coe *Chad Michael Murray as Voltaic * *.Cole Hauser as Rick Flag Jr **Ashley Benson as Terra/Tara Markov **Josh Hartnett as Ultraman/Clark Kent **Christian Bale as Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. **Gina Carano as Superwoman/Lois Lane **Ryan Gosling as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers **Ryan Reynolds as Harold Jordan/Power Ring **Michael B. Jordan as Grid **Josh Holloway as Sea King **Will Smith as Black Manta **Guy Pearce as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart **Hugo Weaving as Brainiac **David Tennant as Riddler/Edward Nigma **Matt Smith as Toyman/Jack Nimball **Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane **Amanda Righetti as Cheetah/Barbara Minerva **John Hamm as Sinestro/Thaal Sinestro **Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold **Kevin Grevioux as Gorilla Grodd **Jason Issacs as Trigon **Chris Hemsworth as Mammoth **Henry Cavill as Bizarro/B-Zero **Sacha Baron Cohen as Doctor Light/Arther Light **Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson **Kristen Stewart as Ravager/ Rose Wilson **Shane West as Hush/Thomas Elliot **Callan Mulvey as The Joker **Jeff Bridges as Ra's Ah Ghul **Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam **Rick Cosnett as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon **Channing Tatum as Catman/Thomas Blake **Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch **Ho Ngoc Ha as Cheshire/Jade Nguyen **Rooney Mara as Scandal Savage *TBA as King Shark/Nanaue *Peter Stormare as Werner Zytle/Count Vertigo *Michael C. Hall as Per Degaton/Peter Zeit *Hugh Jackman as Shade/Richard Swift *Liev Schreiber as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Andy Sekis as Larfreeze *Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Ma'alefa'ak *Jackie Earl Harley as Man-Bat *Asa Butterfield as Klarion *John Barrowman as Meryln *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam *Jason Statham as Dr. Sivana *Ray Park as Kanto *Ron Perlman as Darkseid *William Fichtner as Desaad *Matt Smith as Jack Nimball *Wes Bentley as Ocean Master *Mark Strong as Black Mask *Voice/God form Jude Law/Mortal Form as John Hurt as Ares *Stephan Lang as Doomsday *Domhnall Gleeson as Clock King/Temple Fugate * Liam Hemsworth as Dreadbolt/Terry Bolatinsky *Summer Glau as Ravager/Isabel Rochev *Micheal Fassbender as Hush *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Nazanin Boniadi as Queen Bee *Armie Hammer as Prometheus *Tom Cavanagh as Professor Zoom *Scout Taylor-Compton as Shimmer *Lupita Nyong'o as Jinx *Toby Jones as Gizmo *Patrick Stewart as Psimon *Alan Rickman as Mr. Freeze *John Barrowman as Malclm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Sean Maher as Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel *Robin Taylor as The Penguin *John Doman as Rupert Thorne *Demi Lovato as Cat Girl *Selma Blair as Echo *Jamie King as Query *Vin Diesal as Ubu *Zhang Ziyi as Lady Shiva *Marley Shelton as Ventriloquist *Johna Hill as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Eliza Dushku as Roxy Rocket *James Franco as Creeper *Crispin Glover as Clock King *Ben Foster as Firefly *Emmanuelle Vaugier as She-Bat *Mickey Rourke as Clayface *Masie Williams as Devastation *Andrew Lincoln as Angle-Man *Peter Dinklage as Doctor Psycho *Lyndsy Fonseca as Silver Swan *Karen Gillian as Giganta *Mads Mikkelson and Colm Feore (vocie) as Darkseid *Jon Polito as Brain Nudocerdo *Michael Sheppard as Sportsmaster *Michael Cerveries as Dark Arrow *Dennis Haysbert as Tobias Whale *Gary Oldman as Clock King *Toby Kebbell as Spider *Michael Emerson as Calculator *Ving Rhames as Brick *Redro Pascal as Consatine Drakon *Joel Edgerton as Catman *Thomas Kretschmann as Count Vertigo *Rory McCann as Soloman Grundy *Ciaran Hinds as Shade *Michael Fassbender as Merlyn *Amanda Seyfried as White Rabbit Marvel Villians :* Toby Kebbell as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom :* James Spader as Ultron :* Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Toby Kebbell as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Jet Li as The Mandarin *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *James Spader as Ultron *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Dane DeHaan as Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn *Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillon *Paul Giamatti as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *Sam Worthington as Shocker/Herman Schultz *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Timothy Olyphant as Scorpion/Mac Gargan *Adam Baldwin as Sandman/Flint Marko *Oscar Isaac as The Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov *Matt Smith as Jack O'Lantern/Jason Macendale *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Tim Roth as Abomination/Emil Blonsky *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader/Samuel Sterns *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Jeff Bridges as Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *James Badge Dale as Coldblood/Eric Savin *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *Georges St-Pierre as Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc *Christoph Waltz as Baron Zemo/Heinrich Zemo *Mads Mikkelsen as Baron Zemo/Helmut Zemo *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Manu Bennett as Commander Kl'Rt/ SuperSkrull *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Aaron Stanford as Pyro/John Allerdyce *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Jim Carrey as Arcade *Vincent D'Onofrio as The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Laurence Fishburne as Galactus *Ian McShane as Dormammu *Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Mordo/Karl Mordo *Martin Freeman as Annihilus *Ralph Fiennes as Mephisto *Domhnall Gleeson as Blackheart *Stephen Dorff as Deacon Frost *Luke Goss as Jared Nomak *Dominic Purcell as Dracula *Corey Stoll as Yellowjacket/Darren Cross *Bill Paxton as The Clairvoyant/John Garrett *Ian Hart as Graviton/Franklin Hall *Dylan Minnette as Blizzard/Donnie Gill *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Patrick Brennan as Blackout/Marcus Daniels **Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery **Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask **Brian Cox as William Stryker Jr. ***Josh Helman as 70's William Sttryker Jr, **Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsher ***Michael Fassbender as Young Magneto/Erik Lehnsher **Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt **Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn **Dane DeHaan as Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn **Jamie Foxx as Electro Skrull **Crispin Glover as Electro/Max Dillon **Paul Giamatti as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich ** Kate Beckinsale as Lady Octopus/Carolyn Trainer **Josh Hutcherson as Hobgoblin/Phil Urich **Julian Sands as Needle/Josef Saint ** Kelsey Batelaan as Gypsy Moth/Sybil Dvorak **Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors **Thomas Kretschmann as Baron von Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker **Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed **Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong **Toby Jones as Arnim Zola **Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser **Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer **Karen Gillan as Nebula **Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan **Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme ***Jennifer Lawrence as Young Mystique/Raven Darkholme **Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed ***Tyler Mane as Sabertooth/Victor Creed **Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee ***Evan Jonigkeit as 70's Toad/Mortimer Toynbee **Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko ***Liam Hemsworth as 80's Juaggernut/Cain Marko **Jason Flemyng as Azazel **January Jones as Emma Frost ***Tahyna Tozzi as 70's Emma ***Candice Swanepoel as 60's Emma Frost **Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw **Zoe Kravitz as Angel Salvador/Angel/Tempest **Alex Gonzalez as Janos Quested/Riptide **Alexis Denisof as The Other/Chthon **Elena Satine as Lorelei **Alan Tudyk as Cletus Kasady/Carnage **Finn Whittrock as Eddie Brock Jr./Venom **Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce **Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc **Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones **Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Elder/ Mole Man **Svetlana Khodchenkova as Viper/Dr. Green/ Madame Hydra **Hal Yamanouchi as Ichiro Yashida/Silver Samurai **Kelly Hu as Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike **Michael Reid McKay as Jason Stryker **Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro **Hiroyuki Sanada as Shingen Yashida **Brian Tee as Norubo Mori **Jeff Bridges as Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger **Faran Tahir as Raza **Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination **William Hurt as Thaddeus "Tunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk **Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash **Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer **Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt **Yvonne Strahovski as Amora the Enchantress **Idris Elba as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse ***Brendan Pedder as young Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur **Kevin Durand as Fred Dukes/Blob **Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader **Colm Feore as Laufey **Josh Brolin as Thanos **Robert Knepper as Purple Man **Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin **Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket **David Dastmalchain as William Cross/Crossfire **Benedict Cumberbatch as Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex **Craig Henningsen as Bullseye **Christopher Lloyd as Adrain Toomes/Vulture **Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/The Gentalman **Zachary Quinto as Mysterio/Quientin Beck **Andy Serkis''' as George Tarleton / MODOK **Michael Shannon as Rhys O'Brien / Titanium Man **Maggie Grace as Whitney Frost / Madame Masque **Steve Howey as Damon Dran **Caity Lots as Black Widow/Yelena Belova ''' **T.J. Miller as Marvin Flumm/Mentallo **Ulrich Thomsen as Crimson Dynamo/Yuri Petrovitch ** Christopher Shyer as Buck Chisholm/Trickshot **Zeljko Ivanek as Dean Helm/Silencer **Justin Chambers as Elton Healey/Oddball **David Kaye as Midgard Serpent **Ian McDiarmid as Grandmaster **Pierce Brosnon as Surtur **Jim Sturgess as Thunderstrike **Jamie Murray as Selene **Cate Blanchett as Destiny **Lee Byung-Hun as Master Khan **50 Cent as Thunderball **Ray Park as Chemistro **B.J. Novak as Alistar Smythe/Spider Slayer **Viggo Mortensen as Dr. Faustus **Jonathan Rhys-Meyers as Flag-Smasher **Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Baron Mordo **Ralph Fiennes as Dormammu **Rick D. Wasserman as Ymir **Nathan Jones as Excecutioner **Ken Watanabe as The Mandrain **Garret Hedlund as Ezekiel Stane **Tom Hardy as Scorpion **Henry Cavill as Black Knight **Tony Todd as Man-Ape **Michael Jai White as Killmonger **Matt Mullins as Taskmaster **Sean Gunn as Kraglin **James Purefoy as Kang **Jermaine Clement as Donald Pierce ** Troy Baker as Berzerker **Anthony LaPaglia as Harry Leland **Wade Williams as Nimrod **Jason Hervey as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man ** Matt Cohen as John Jameson/Man-Wolf ** Oded Fehher as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter ** Mads Mikkelsen as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus **Yaya DaCosta as Astrid Bloom **Gary Oldman as Mad Thinker **Manu Bennett as Commander Kl'Rt/ SuperSkrull **Ben Affleck as Ares **Ron Pearlman as Pluto **Charlize Theron as Hera **James Badge Dale as Eric Savin **Lara Flynn Boyle as Hela **Josh Lucas as Runner **Dwayne Johnson as Champion **Bill Nighy as Grandmaster **Jeff Daniels as Gardener **George Clooney as In-Betweener **Uma Thurman as Skreet **Jason Statham as Geatar **Wang Xueqi as Radioactive Man/Chen Wu **Kate Beckinsale as Lady Octopus/Carolyn Trainer **Josh Hutcherson as Hobgoblin/Phil Urich **Julian Sands as Needle/Josef Saint ** Kelsey Batelaan as Gypsy Moth/Sybil Dvorak **Lance Reddick as Uatu the Watcher **Liam McIntrye as Balder **Andy Serkis as MODAK Other DC Characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Bryan Cranston as Commissioner James Gordon *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Anton Yelchin as Jimmy Olsen *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Dean Norris as Harvey Bullock *Ron Perlman as Kilowog *David Thewlis as Tomar-Re *Timothy Dalton as Ganthet *Helen Mirren as Sayd *Judi Dench as Scar *Michael Gambon as Appa Ali Apsa *Stephen Fry as Pazu Pinder Pol *Maggie Smith as Broome Bon Baris *David Bradley as Herupa Hando Hu *Emilia Clarke as Boodikka *Damian Lewis as Salaak *Jeffrey Donovan as Green Man *Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan *Harry Lloyd as G'Hu *Tom Sizemore as Hannu *Ray Winstone as Isamot Kol *Peter Cullen as Stel *Tom Kenny as Ch'p *Frank Welker as Bzzd *Rowen Kahn as Kenneth Braverman *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent (Flashbacks) *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Colin Donnell as Thomas Merlyn *Keri Russell as Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman *Uma Thurman, or Sela Ward as Hippolyta *Josh Hartnett as Steve Trevor *Rosamund Pike or Abbie Cornish as Artemis *Aishwarya Rai Bachchan as Aphrodite *Zoe Kravitz as Etta Candy *Glenn Close as Julia Kapatelis *James Remar as Sarge Steel *Columbus Short as Trevor Barnes *TBA as Helena Sandsmark *Bruce Campbell as Tom Curry *Holly Hunter as Leslie Thompkins *Neil Patrick Harris as Jimmy Olsen *Bryan Cranston as James Gordon *Robert Patrick as Edward Fyers Other Marvel Characters *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *David Alan Grier as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Felicity Jones as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Donald Glover as Randy Robertson *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Ron Glass as Dr. J. Streiten *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Patton Oswald as Billy Koenig *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Clive Russell as Tyr *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everheart *Jason Segal as Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Jay Baruchel as Weasel/Jack Hammer *Tao Okamoto as Mariko Yashida *Rila Fukushima as Yukio *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Bob Odenkirk as Ben Urich *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *N'Bushe Wright as Karen Jenson *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commader Irani Rael *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Sean Gunn as Kraglin *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commader Irani Rael *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Kim Soo Hyum as Su Yin *Michael Dougles as Hank Pym *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (Flashbacks) *Denis Leary as George Stacy (Flashbacks) *Olivia Williams as Moira Mactaggert **Rose Byrne as 60's Moira Mactggert *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Peter Shinkoda as Hachiro *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Nathon Fillion as Cosmo *Tim Robbins as Edwin Cord *Andrew Divoff as Ivan Petrovitch *Will.i.am as John Wraith *Jake Gyllenhaal as Ian Kendall *Michael Keaton as Winston Frost *Jessica Lange as Hazel Frost *Xavier Samuel as Troy Killkelly *Chase Crawford as Christian Frost *Olivia Thirlby as Christine McDermott *Saoirse Ronan as Cordelia Frost *TBA as Lyla *Fred the Dog and Steve Carell (voice) as Cosmo *TBA as Zeus *Mads Mikkelson as Posidon *Kellan Lutz as Apollo *Lena Headly as Hippolyta *Diane Kuger as Athena *Jordana Brewster as Artemis *Hayden Christansen as Hermes *Pierfranceso Favino as Hephaestus